Jeff Denlon
'Jeff Denlon '''is the main protagonist of ''Saw III. He was portrayed by Angus Macfadyen. History Jeff's son, Dylan Denlon, was tragically killed in a hit and run accident. Jeff never fully recovered from his grief, and would often fantasize about killing the man responsible for his son's death, who had gotten a much prison sentence then Jeff wanted. As he grieved over his son's death, he neglected his daughter, Corbett Denlon, and his marriage to Dr. Lynn Denlon became strained, to the point that she began having an affair with another man. Jeff was then targeted by the Jigsaw Killer for his inability to move on after his son's death and his obsession with vengeance. Jeff was abducted by one of Jigsaw's apprentices, and placed in the Gideon Meatpacking Plant which would lead to a series of rooms, each holding someone which was involved with his son's death: the only witness present who ignored it, the judge who lightly sentenced the killer and the killer himself. In each room, Jigsaw left a tape recorder explaining his instructions, and in between each room Jeff found boxes each containing a piece of a gun, as well as torn up pieces of a family photograph, alongside a note. In his first test, Jeff found the witness, a woman named Danica Scott. She was stripped of her clothes and suspended by her wrists in the meat freezer room, where ice cold was sprayed on her, slowly freezing her death. At first, Jeff was angry at her, but after arguing, he then wanted to rescue her and retrieved the key behind some metal bars. He attempted to save her life but it was too late and she froze to death. Jeff then went to his second test where he found the judge named Halden who was chained at the neck to the bottom of a large vat, slowly being filled with liquified pig carcasses. Nearby was a case filled with Dylan's belongings which Jeff had to burn with a furnace to free Halden. Jeff, convinced by Halden, freed him and then left to his third test with the judge following. In the third and final test, Jeff confronted Timothy Young, the man responsible for the loss of Jeff's son. As Jigsaw pointed out, Timothy was extremely remorseful and devastated over his involvement in the accident. Timothy was placed in a metal "crucifix" of sorts that twisted his limbs one by one. To free him Jeff had to retrieve a key from a box, which was attached to a shotgun trigger, and removing it would wound Jeff in the process. Initially with watching Timothy suffer, Jeff came to his senses and retrieved the key but avoided the shotgun blast which accidentally shot Halden in the head, killing him. He then attempted to rescue Timothy but he couldn't find the lock and Timothy's head was twisted, killing him. Jeff left the room and found a bullet for his gun. He arrived at a makeshift operating room just as Amanda Young shoots Lynn, who was also being tested. In response, Jeff fatally shot Amanda in the neck with his gun. As Lynn slowly died, Jigsaw was laying in his deathbed and tasked Jeff with rather killing him with one of the tools on the table as revenge for the pain he caused him or forgive him. Jeff claims he forgives Jigsaw, but then grabbed a power saw and used it to kill Jigsaw, slashing his throat and slowly killing him. As Jigsaw bled to death, he played a tape which revealed Jeff had failed his final test and revealed Corbett was locked away with a limited supply of air and Jeff had to play another game to rescue her. As Jigsaw flatlined, Lynn's Shotgun Collar exploded and killed her. The doors of the plant had then sealed, leaving Jeff to die. FBI Agent Peter Strahm then opened the sealed door. Jeff, under the belief that Peter was working with Jigsaw, waved his gun in a threatening manner demanding to know where his daughter is. Strahm then shot Jeff in the torso twice, killing him. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Protector of Innocence